Kirishima Eijiro x Bakugou Katsuki
by Blackisz
Summary: Zbiór przeważnie - podkreślmy to przeważnie - krótkich one shotów tematycznych pairingowo, kiribaku / bakukiri power


**[Początek]**

* * *

 **Warning:** **Zaczynamy jak zwykle spokojnie i bez fajerwerków – idealny fanficzek na rozpoczęcia serii. Generalnie to KiriBaku / BakuKiri coraz częściej za mną chodziło to trochę pogłówkowałam i stwierdziłam, że czas wprowadzić nową rzecz tutaj na blogu. Mam parę pomysłów, które chciałabym napisać, ale jest ich za mało, żeby wyszło opowiadanie i są też zbyt różnorodne, aby wcisnąć je do jednopartówki, a pisanie miliona osobnych miniaturek kompletnie mija się z celem, dlatego stwierdziłam, że całkiem dobrym pomysłem będzie stworzenie one shotów, które zbiorą je wszystkie do kupy. Nie będą to takie one shoty jak na sasayaku** **\- no - kage, gdzie zamawiali je ode mnie czytelnicy, a po prostu zbiór ficzków z danym pairingiem, które mogą, ale nie muszą się ze sobą łączyć w jedną, logiczną całość -** ** **jeśli jakieś ficzki będą się ze sobą łączyć to po prostu napiszę o tym w notce odautorskiej.** Dzięki temu nie będę się musiała stresować, że znowu wyjdzie mi opowiadanie, które się rozwlecze w czasie i którego nie będę mogła skończyć, ani ilością słów, długością, formą i innymi bzdurami. Po prostu w każdej chwili będę mogła coś dodać i też przerwać pisanie ich, kiedy skończy mi się czas / pomysły. Nie mówię też nie dla jednopartówki - jeśli będę miała wystarczająco "długi" i dopracowany pomysł, który będzie się kompletnie wybijał z tematyki one shotów to oczywiście go napiszę, ale na razie się na to nie zapowiada** **. Mam tutaj jakichś fanów KiriBaku / BakuKiri? 8^)**

* * *

W powietrzu unosił się zapach spalonej gumy, pomieszany ze słodką wonią damskich perfum na tyle jednak delikatną, żeby nie korciło go w nosie. Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, starając się przyspieszyć kroku, aby wyprzedzić Minę, która już zdążyła zakolegować się z pierwszą, lepszą grupą dziewczyn i teraz radośnie z nimi trajkotała, jakby zupełnie zapominając o tym co ją za chwilę czeka.

On nie potrafił o tym nie myśleć.

Był jej wdzięczny za to, że postanowiła z nim tutaj razem przyjść i starała podnieść na duchu wykrzykując przy tym hasła mające na celu zagrzać ich obu do walki, ale tak w głębi duszy, wcale go to nie ucieszyło. Czy na pewno dobrze zrobił stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę? Skoro psychicznie nie dawał sobie rady teraz to co dopiero będzie na teście? Nikt nie wiedział czego może się spodziewać, co jedynie potęgowało uczucie niepokoju, które z każdą kolejną sekundą coraz silniej łapało go za gardło, przez co miał problem ze złapaniem głębszego oddechu. Trzęsące się z wysiłku kolana i boleśnie obijające o klatkę piersiową serce wcale nie polepszało jego samopoczucia.

Czy na pewno miał prawo być tutaj razem z innymi?

Gdy podejmie się raz decyzję, należy się jej trzymać i próbować urzeczywistnić. Tak robili prawdziwi, męscy faceci, którzy potrafili pokonać strach, a tym samym przekroczyć własne limity i ograniczenia. Czy było coś bardziej zarąbistego od takich ludzi? Oczywiście, że nie. Takimi cechami wyróżniali się prawdziwi bohaterowie, którzy ciągnęli za sobą tłumy fanów. Chciał być taki sam, dlatego postanowił się zmienić. Przystąpienie do dzisiejszego egzaminu było pierwszym, a zarazem najtrudniejszym krokiem, który miał go przybliżyć do tego celu. Oddzielił grubą linią swoją przeszłość, mając zamiar zacząć wszystko od nowa. Starając nie oglądać się za siebie, nakreślił nowy początek, który powinien całkowicie zmienić jego życie.

Ale czy to sprawiało, że denerwował się mniej? Jasne, że nie.

Idąc, dość niespokojnym krokiem, z uwagą obserwował otoczenie, starając się wyryć w pamięci przemijające twarze nastolatków, którzy z zaciętymi minami tłoczyli się przed ogromnym budynkiem. Spojrzenia pełne determinacji, wyzywające uśmieszki i nerwowo zaciskające się pięści. Wszyscy byli zdecydowani, kroczyli do przodu z wysoko uniesionymi głowami, pełni nadziei, że to właśnie oni wywalczą sobie miejsce w klasie Bohaterskiej.

Oprócz jednej osoby, która wydawała mu się znajoma.

Pomimo tłumu, udało mu się go dostrzec. Kogoś, kto kompletnie różnił się od kolorowej, falującej masy. Jego sposób chodzenia przypominał skradanie się dzikiego zwierzęcia. Do tego lekko zgarbiona sylwetka i dłonie głęboko wciśnięte w kieszenie spodni przypominały drapieżnika gotowego w każdej chwili do ataku. Zmrużone oczy, ściągnięte brwi i wykrzywione w nieprzyjaznym grymasie usta, jedynie potęgowały uczucie ogromnej irytacji, pomieszanej z wolą walki. Od chłopaka wręcz biła niezdrowa chęć rywalizacji i odniesienia miażdżącego zwycięstwa, co samo w sobie było już cholernie przytłaczające.

Kirishima nie potrafił odwrócić od niego wzroku, szczególnie, gdy przypomniał sobie skąd go kojarzy. Dosłownie kilka kroków od niego szła jedna z dwóch osób uwikłanych w incydent ze złoczyńcą pojmanym przez samego All Mighta. Przeszły go nieprzyjemne dreszcze na samo wspomnienie reportaży, które wcześniej oglądał z wypiekami na twarzy. Ciało przypominające szlam, wszechogarniające panika, krzyki, wycie syren i niesamowita walka chłopaka, który musiał sam stawiać opór, dopóki nie przybyły posiłki, żeby go uratować. W tamtym momencie czuł względem jego postawy i zaciekłości wręcz paraliżujący podziw – był to też kolejny bodziec, który zmusił go do działania oraz pracowania nas samym sobą.

Zamrugał kilka razy, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a czerwone tęczówki przeszyły go na wylot. Pomimo odległości, która ich dzieliła, udało mu się dostrzec ruchy warg, układające się mniej więcej w słowa: „I co się gapisz, cwelu?! Zdychaj!".

Ledwo udało mu się powstrzymać parsknięcie, gdy chłopak przejechał sobie palcem po szyi na znak, że go zabije, po czym z obrzydzeniem splunął na ziemię, przyspieszając kroku i przy okazji tratując grupkę ludzi, która stanęła mu na drodze. Jak widać charakter również miał niezłomny, żeby nie powiedzieć iż wręcz choleryczny, co idealnie podkreślało jego agresywną postawę.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zadzierając głowę wyżej do góry.

A więc i on postanowił podejść do egzaminu. W sumie mógł się tego domyślić. Ktoś z takim talentem miał szansę stanąć na samym szczycie, głupotą byłoby przepuścić jawną szansę na zostanie kimś wielkim. Jakoś tak, przez to od razu zrobiło mu się o wiele lżej na duchu. Skoro nawet po tak dotkliwiej traumie postanowił dalej przeć do przodu to dlaczego on sam miał nie wziąć z niego przykładu? Przecież niczym tak naprawdę nie ryzykował, a mógł w zamian za okazaną odwagę otrzymać dobry start, który pozwoli mu na realizację największego marzenia.

Stanie się najmężniejszych bohaterem, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemi i będzie ratował ludzi nie zważając na okoliczności z uśmiechem na ustach.

Determinacja wraz z adrenaliną zaczynała powoli go wypełniać, a tym samym wypychać resztki niezdecydowania i niepokoju z ociężałej głowy. Pomimo wcześniejszych obaw teraz wypełniała go już tylko ekscytacja pomieszana z radosnym oczekiwaniem. Czuł się gotowy na podjęcie walki i dania z siebie stu dwudziestu procent normy. Zapowiadało się lepiej niż przypuszczał.


End file.
